1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to a CPU socket having improved conductive contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
A CPU socket is widely used for supporting the CPU to electrically connect with an underlying printed circuit board (PCB). In order to be competitive, the CPU socket must have good-performance contacts and fine contact pitch.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a prior art contact 60 used for a CPU socket and a contact carrier 70 for producing the contacts 60 are shown, respectively. The contact carrier 70 is stamped and formed from a metal sheet, and is formed with a contact strip 66 and a plurality of contacts 60 arranged side-by-side and connected with the contact strip 66 by a number of links 65. Each link 65 is commonly connected to every two adjacent contacts 60 and is aligned with a corresponding positioning hole 67 defined in the contact strip 66. The contact 60 has a wide retaining body 61, a mating arm 63 and a soldering portion 64 extending from opposite ends of the retaining body 61. The retaining body 61 forms several barbs 611 on opposite sides thereof for retaining in the base of the socket. The mating arm 63 is adapted for conductively contacting with a pin 7 of a CPU (not shown), and extends crookedly from the retaining body 61 to be long enough for achieving needed compliance. Such a crooked and long shape of the mating beam 63 makes the whole contact 60 fairly wide or fat and thus the contact pitch of the contact carrier 70 cannot be reduced without sacrificing the needed compliance.
Hence, an improved conductive contact used for an electrical socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical socket having fine contact pitch and good performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical socket having conductive contacts which have a simple structure while maintaining good performance.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical socket in accordance with the present invention is used for supporting CPU to electrically connect with a PCB. The electrical socket comprises a non-conductive base defining plural rows of through holes, a plurality of conductive terminals inserted into corresponding through holes, and a slidable cover mounted on the base. Each terminal has a retaining portion, a soldering portion and a mating beam extending from opposite ends of the retaining portion, respectively. The mating beam extends slantedly and upwardly from the retaining portion and locates beyond a top face of the base for conductively contacting a corresponding pin of the CPU. The slidable cover has a plate body defining plural rows of pin holes corresponding to the through holes for insertion of pins of the CPU, and plural elongate ribs depending from the body plate to be mounted between every two adjacent rows of terminals retained in the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.